Study Time
by patricia51
Summary: Jessie is working hard on her computer. But something or someone has crept under the desk and seems bent on distracting her. Will that work? Of course! Jessie/Emma. Set after "Trapped". Femslash.


Study Time by patricia51

(Jessie is working hard on her computer. But something or someone has crept under the desk and seems bent on distracting her. Will that work? Of course! Jessie/Emma. Set after "Trapped". Femslash.)

Jessie Prescott typed furiously on her laptop's keyboard. Occasionally she would pause and click the mouse to move from her word-processing program to one of the open internet pages she was using as research. She might switch back and forth from several pages and scroll up and down before she could seem to find what she was looking for. Then she would resume her typing.

There came a point when she seemed to be stuck. Showing increasing annoyance she clicked back and forth from page to page. Not finding what she was looking for she typed a term into a search engine. Looking even more annoyed at what she found she tried several other terms, none of which seemed to bring the results needed. Finally she returned to what she was writing and scrolled through the words on the screen. No happier she grunted aloud, folded her arms across her chest and glared at the screen. She crossed her legs, the familiar slight rasp of her stockings barely noticeable. Her foot bounced and she dangled a black heel from her toes. Still staring at the computer she uncrossed her legs and put both feet on the floor.

A few moments later came the first touch, one so feather light she couldn't even be sure she had been touched. The second one was nearly as gentle but she was aware now; aware of fingertips stroking the curve of one calf and then the other. The fingers curled and nails glided up the inside of her nylon clad thighs. They disappeared under her short tight black skirt where they traced the flowery tops of her stockings and playfully plucked at the straps of her garter belt.

At the first felt touch Jessie's legs had parted. Lips followed where fingers had led the way. Little kisses and long licks began at her ankles, making the Texas girl shiver with delight and increasing arousal. Back and forth, one leg to the other the lips marched up. Jessie's skirt was pushed up just enough to allow for a flattened tongue to run along the top of one nylon leg, licking both the fine fabric and the creamy white thigh above. The other thigh was treated to the same caresses before warm breath blew across the increasingly damp folds of the nanny's pussy, vulnerable and open since she was not wearing panties. Jessie bit back a moan.

The tongue flicked at her, teasing her labia. The touch was repeated, again and again, each time lasting a little longer. Then it was swirling over her, parting her puffy lips and the soft lips closed on her, kissing her deeply and drawing her in even as the tongue found her opening and entered her.

Jessie did moan now. Her fingers left the keyboard to undo the buttons on the black suit jacket that matched her skirt. It fell open, revealing that the Texas girl had skipped wearing a blouse under it. Or a bra. She cupped her full breasts and her thumbs began to stroke her already stiff nipples in time with the slow, languid in-and-out movements of the tongue inside her. Suction applied to her pussy stripped her of her wetness, a wetness that was instantly replenished by her increasing aroused body. A shudder ran through her body and she found herself pinching her nipples now. Hard.

Enough was enough of this one sided contact she decided. Pushing her chair back slightly she reached down and caught the two hands that were rubbing her legs. As she rose from her chair she pulled. In seconds a slender girl stood before her, a look dancing in her eyes that was half mischievous and half pure lust. Jessie studied her.

Blonde hair caught up in a pony-tail and a lovely face that needed no more make-up than the now smeared lip gloss. A white blouse with a plaid skirt that was short enough to display the flowered tops of white shimmering thigh highs. Her heels matched.

"You look good enough to eat Emma," whispered the Ross family nanny.

"You certainly were," the teen replied teasingly.

"Good."

With that Jessie reeled the other girl in and kissed her. Emma plastered herself against her lover and their mouths opened. Jessie's head spun at the taste of the teen's mouth, a mouth coated in her own juices. She shrugged and her jacket fell to the floor. She tugged Emma's blouse from her skirt. Since it was only held together by two buttons even just fumbling between their tight together bodies allowed her to strip it from the teen and prove that just like Jessie the younger girl had elected to skip wearing a bra. Small, perfect breasts tipped with pink were covered by the nanny's much larger one and her brown nipples crushed themselves against Emma's.

By the time the pair had made their way to Jessie's bed each had succeeded in ridding the other girl of her skirt. Except for their color now both were dressed alike, heels and thigh high stockings hooked to garter belts. Emma was all in white, Jessie in black.

Jessie gently pushed Emma back on the bed. She paused to step out of her heels and then knelt on the foot of the bed. She ran her hands down the teen's left leg until her fingers found the smooth skin above the stocking top. They curled and it was Emma's turn to gasp as ever so light Jessie's nails danced on her inner though. Without stopping they moved to the right leg and worked their way down. The Texas girl took that leg by the ankle and lifted it. With a wicked look in her eyes she kissed the heel spike, ran her tongue over the tip of the shoe and then slipped it off, tossing it aside. She did the same with the other foot except she drew the stiletto heel in between her lips and sucked on it before discarding it as well.

Then it was time for the blonde's nylon clad feet and legs. Jessie's tongue ran over and under Emma's foot. One by one she kissed the wiggling toes and then slowly took all five into her mouth and sucked on them.

The teen did more than gasp. She cried out. "Jessie, oh MY God!" As the older girl repeated the kisses, licks and sucking with the other foot Emma squirmed wildly and frantically attempted to reach for her tormentor and pleaser.

Jessie rolled on her side and stretched out her legs. Quickly Emma captured one and began to shower kisses over it, soaking the nylon especially where it covered the Texas girl's tightly curled toes. Jessie sucked even deeper on Emma's small foot. When the teen switched to the other leg Jessie bent her knee and dragged the soaking wet stocking down until it reached Emma's small breast. The toes uncurled and then curled again, trapping a rigid pink nipple and squeezing it.

Emma doubled her efforts to explore Jessie's foot and leg. She ran her tongue up and down the shapely calf, sucked the soft spot behind the knee and went back down again as she could not reach any further. Then she got an idea of her own. Since she was shorter it should work. Even as Jessie rubbed her foot back and forth from one of the teen's breasts to the other, the wet nylon rasping deliciously against her nipples, Emma bent her knee and slid her free foot down between the nanny's legs.

The reaction was instant and electric. Jessie grabbed the leg she had been working on, pulled it between her breasts and tried to devour it. Emma's toes circled her soaked labia, teased them and then parted them. Never had Jessie imagined anything could feel like this when her blonde lover pressed against her. Wiggling toes touched her clitoris and then pushed her open and found her entrance. Jessie screamed as she orgasmic, a scream muffled by the other toes she was sucking at the time.

Somehow Jessie found the strength to push herself down slightly. The pair lost the ability to orally please each other but they could still touch and the movement allowed Jessie to duplicate Emma's actions. The blonde teen nearly fainted with the first brush of Jessie's toes over her clitoris and then into her pussy. The two girls clutched what they could of each other and proceeded to use their nylon toes to bring each other to multiple orgasms, continuing until both collapsed to the bed. It was some time before they were able to gather enough strength to squirm around and take each other in their arms.

"What in the world made you think of that?" Jessie mumbled.

"What made you think of what you did first?" Emma countered sleepily.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time and we were dressed for it."

"Same here. Oh gosh PLEASE tell me no one else is due home tonight. I don't have the energy to crawl out of here to my bedroom much less walk."

"Not to worry. Bertram is on holiday and everyone else went with your parents."

"Good." In only a few moments Emma fell asleep. Jessie marveled once again how it was the slender ultra-feminine teen could snore like a construction worker. She followed shortly. But she didn't fall asleep so quickly that she didn't notice that the bedroom door moved ever so slightly, perhaps as though someone was closing it the rest of the way from being the tinniest bit open.

"I m going to HAVE to have words with Luke," Jessie though. "Tomorrow." She snuggled with Emma and drifted off.

(The End)


End file.
